Same Song, Different Tune
by Scarlette Beauty
Summary: Its been 3 years and the Inuyasha gang is finally facing off Naraku. At the cost, of everyone except Kagome's life Naraku is defeated...Or so she thought. What will Kagome do now?
1. Chapter 1

"OH It's the Same ole' Song but with a different theme since you been gone"…

-The Four Tops

This a brand new fic! New subjects, topics and attitudes! I hope you enjoy it. Just let a girl know, all you have to do is review! Remi is my character so DON'T STEAL HER!

Chapter 1: White Knight

"Inuyasha…" That was the last statement he heard before he was dragged to hell with Kikyo. Kagome's eyes welled up with tears as his head was gone into the ground. Kagome turned to Naraku with eyes full of rage. Kagome pulled out her bow and 3 arrows and shot them at Naraku.

"Kukukuku…What are three untrained miko arrows gonna do?" Behind Kagome's three arrows was a fierce attack by a sword. Kagome looked over to see a tall figure with silvery-white hair and a demon marks on his face. Kagome looked around her. Kirara was the first to fall. She was trying to protect Shippo and it took her life doing it. Miroku and Sango were next. Trying to protect each other, even with their combined attack, they couldn't stop to Kagura's wind attack. Though, Inuyasha took her down, Kikyo took Inuyasha with him. Shippo tried to protect Kagome and took a hit for her killing him instantly. Kagome was the only left. She was a 16 year old untrained girl with miko abilities from the future.

Naraku was in bad shape. Not being able to block that attack cost him a left arm. Again Kagome shot 3 arrows that hit him right in the chest. Kagome, not controlling herself, delivered a miko energy attack towards Naraku and he was disintegrated. The jewel fell into Kagome's hand combining with her shards and went back into her body. After that, Kagome fell into complete darkness. Sesshoumaru looked at her and was walking away when Rin came out.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what about Kagome-Chan? Can you save her?" Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome and Tenseiga began pulsing. He pulled it out of the hilt and used it on Kagome. She began breathing again but didn't gain consciousness. Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and took her with him to his castle. He gave her to one of his servants.

"Give her treatment and the same respect as you would me. Take her to the east wing." Sesshoumaru left her in the servant's hands.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-Sama." The servant girl took Kagome to the east wing and laid her on the bed. She pulled out some old kimonos for Kagome to wear. She laid out a blue Kimono with a red sash and red flowers. She removed her tattered school uniform and bandaged her wounds. Kagome slept sounds but her dreams were haunting.

_Dream Sequence_

"_Inuyasha NOOO!" Kagome yelled as Kikyo hugged him and began opening the portal to hell. _

"_Foolish girl," said Kikyo, "Did you honestly think that he would pick you the copy over me the original?" Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and Kikyo openly to be repelled by a strong barrier. Shippo pulled Kagome away from the sight of them descending into hell. _

"_NO, Kagome-Ka-san. He's already gone."_

"_Inuyasha," cried Kagome. Kagome, however could not worry about him for there was a bigger matter at hand. The rest of them were falling. Naraku's bees poisoned Miroku and Sango was tiredly throwing her Hiraikotsu at an oblivious Kohaku. Things were turning for the worse and they didn't seem to be getting better. Kagome went to tend to Miroku. As she walked towards him, he looked up._

"_Kagome-sama…"_

"_Hold on Miroku-sama, I can save you…" Kagome glowed bright blue as she held Miroku's hand. Over the past year and a half Kagome's powers grew enormously to a power most mikos never see. She sent a miko blast though his body. The light disappered when she let go of his hand._

"_I guess it didn't work…"_

"_The poison has already spread throughout your body, " Kaogme sobbed, "All I can do is slow it."_

"_ITs okay Kagome-sama. I lived my life and in the end I found true love." Miroku winced in pain but continued on. "Will you please tell Sango that I love her?" As Kagome nodded Miroku took his last breath. Tears were streaming down and already tears stained face. _

"_Miroku…"_

_Sango turned to see Kagome crying over Miroku's corpse. That was her greatest mistake for as she turned back around Kohaku's scythe hit her in the chest. Sango was falling when Naraku coldheartedly returned Kohaku's memories. Kohaku screamed when he saw his sister on the ground dying from an infliction of his own weapon and remembered all the people he had killed. Choosing death over living with the shame he committed seppuku. Kagome ran over to the dying Sango and lifted up her head._

"_Kagome-Chan…don't die…" Sango was struggling to breathe and gasping for air. _

"_Sango-Chan, Miroku says that he loves you." Sango gasping for her last breath smiled as he head fell back. _

"_Kukukuku…" Alguhed Naraku, "All your friends are dead now miko-bitch. What can you do but join me now?"_

"_Never will I join you or forgive you!" Kagome screamed with anger from her friends death. Naraku refusing to take no for an answer sent flying tentacles at Kagome. She was pushed out of the way by Shippo who was pierced by one. _

"_NOO, Shippo-Chan!" Kagome picked up the injured Kitsune. _

"_Kagome-ka-san…" he said coughing up blood, "arigato for begin…my ka-san…" Shippo's eyes closed for the last time and his small body went emotionless. Kagome was shaking with anger, more tears streaming down her face._

"_You killed my friends first…and now my son. You'll pay for this. Mark my words."_

_Kagome pulled out her bow and three arrows and aimed them at Naraku. _

"_Kukukuku…What are three untrained miko arrows gonna do?" As Kagome released the arrows a powerful attack given by a sword was flowed the arrows. Kagome turned to see who it was but her vision was blurred and she was tired. The attack cost Naraku him his arm. Kagome delivered her final three arrows at Naraku. She felt the jewel fall in to her body as she fell to the ground._

_The darkness around her suddenly became white as a strange blurred figure walk up to her. "Kagome…the jewel is now yours. Inuyasha is gone but your true mate will come in the immediate future. Follow your heart for you know what its like to be swept away but remember through the wounds the heart mends." _

_Wait, who are you?"_

"_All will be answered in due time." _

_End of Dream Sequence_

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. She ached in pain from her wounds as she shot up of out bed. Kagome noticed the kimono lying on the edge of the bed. Struggling to get out of bed, Kagome attempted to put the kimono on by herself. While in her effort to put in on the kimono, a woman in her twenties walked into the room. Kagome immediately acknowledged that she was a youkai. Kagome turned around to face her. The woman was tall, lean and had legs like a cross-country runner. She had layered amethyst hair and azure eyes bright as the sky. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had a sweet smile.

"Miko-sama, glad you're okay. Those are some pretty deep wounds." She bowed in respect of Kagome. As she stood back up she helped Kagome into the Kimono. "My name is Remi and I will be your handmaiden." Remi was very cheerful and it was what Kagome needed to get out of her daze.

"Ano, where are we?"

"You're in the castle of the Western Lands, the home of Sesshoumaru-Sama." 'Sesshoumaru? How did I get here?' thought Kagome.

"MY name is Kagome. You don't have to call me 'sama'".

"Kagome-miko, Sesshoumaru-sama told me to take care of you and to treat you with the amount of respect I treat him with." 'Sesshoumaru asked for her to treat me with the same respect? What's going on here?'

"When I get my strength back. I will heal my own wounds."

"You will do no such thing." came cold voice of Sesshoumaru. "You are to stay here and tend to Rin."

"I don't think you're at any superiority to tell me what to do!"

"How dare you insult this Sesshoumaru after I let you stay in my home and gave you something to wear besides those rags."

"Maybe that's how you earn respect from others by scaring them but you don't scare me one bit Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru sensed no fear omitting form her. The only emotions he could feel from her were sadness and anger. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. 'This girl is interesting. She's not afraid like most.'

"Rin likes you and you will not disappoint her." Kagome was fuming but sighed.

"Well I will stay but its not because of your request, it's for Rin." Sesshoumaru walked out the room silently. Remi relaxed after the door shut.

"You have some real guts. He must like you, because what you just did earns most people a death wish."

"No one has control over me as far as I'm concerned. It will continue that way whether he likes it or not. If I get on his nerves he'll kick me out and I will go and make it somewhere else. Hmph." Kagome stretched and winced in pain. "Hey Remi. You know since we are going to be seeing a lot of each other lets become friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there's no reason why we shouldn't be whether you're a handmaiden or not." Remi seemed uncertain of Kagome's suggestion.

"Well its just servants are only here to serve and…"

"That kind of thinking is silly. We can be friends. What's your living have anything to do with it?" Remi smiled and looked at Kagome.

"Arigato, I haven't had a friend in a while." Kagome smiled back. "Well, I'll need another person to talk to, but right now I need to regain my strength. So, I will get some sleep. If I need you I will…"

"Just call my name and I will be here in a flash. Get some rest and I'll speak with you later." Kagome waved good-bye and fell back on her bed. She turned over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

End of Chapter 1

What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! This was my second attempt at writing this sort of story. Review and let me know what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"OH It's the Same ole' Song but with a different theme since you been gone"…

-The Four Tops

What do you think so far! I hope you like it. It's difficult at least for me to write a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic. This is my first time because it's a challenge so Read and Review, Please! I want to know how I am doing.

Chapter 2: Healing Training Regimen

It had been about 2 weeks since Kagome gained her strength back. In that time Remi and Kagome had become good friends. They had much to talk about and even though Kagome knew a lot, she had much to learn about this era. Kagome had easily healed her wounds and was now moving around and playing with Rin.

"Rin- Chan, where are you?" Kagome said. Kagome had on a red kimono with purple and yellows flowers on it. Rin and Kagome were playing hide n seek. Kagome heard giggling from the closet. Kagome tip toed to the closet and opened the door.

"I found you!" They both giggled. Rin jumped out the closet and Kagome caught her. They laughed as Kagome started tickling Rin. Rin became hysterical and laughed harder.

"Okay Rin-Chan, we've played enough now we need to do some work." Rin was a very fast learner. Rin wanted to learn to read and write. Rin began pouting.

"Aww, can't we play a little longer? Onegai?"

"Maybe after we finished okay?"

"Okay." Kagome and Rin went to the study. Kagome pulled out a pen and paper. "Have you been practicing?" Kagome had started teaching Rin about 4 or 5 days ago to write the alphabet. Rin nodded as Kagome started teaching the letters and going over it with her.

Sesshoumaru walked in silently, amused by Kagome teaching Rin how to read and write. Kagome was good with Rin. She was very patient and answered all her questions best she could. 'She'd make a good mother' mused Sesshoumaru. He quickly let that thought go quickly as he watched her. He didn't know why such thoughts would pop into his head. Sesshoumaru left as quickly and silently he came.

Kagome looked at Rin and smiled. "You're a fast learner Rin-Chan."

"Is that good?"

"Yeah, it is. You'll be reading and writing before you know it." Kagome smiled and then turned towards the door as she felt a presence outside the castle. She looked back at Rin.

"I think that's enough studying for now Rin-Chan." She motioned Rin to go to her room. As she felt the presence closer, Kagome called Remi and told her to inform Sesshoumaru. Kagome strung her bow as she felt it come closer. Now that it was in the building she could confirm it being a demon and by the energy a big youkai. She had an arrow set as she opened the door.

A big huge demon was standing at her door. He looked down at her from over his fat stomach and smiled a toothy grin.

"So you're the kirei miko everyone's talking about? I just want to jewel give it to me and maybe I will think of an painless way to kill…" Before he could finish the sentence Kagome let the arrow fly hitting him in the stomach disintegrating him. A doll fell on the floor and what was written on it made Kagome's blood run cold. "Remi."

Remi came into the room in flash and sat down. "Remi-Chan I killed the youkai but look at what it left behind." The doll had words engraved one it reading 'Surprise, Surprise! You almost killed me but I am back and I want to jewel.' Sesshoumaru came to the door noticing that the demon was gone, started walking away when Remi spoke up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it appears that someone is after Kagome-sama." She handed him the doll to read. After reading it he dropped it.

"Send her to my private study after she has gained her composure."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru walked gracefully out of the room and then disappeared like he was never there. Remi looked back at a wide-eyed and pale Kagome.

"Maybe I should leave."

"Iie, Kagome-Chan. No one wants you to leave."

"But Naraku is after me. I can't put you, or Rin-Chan, in danger because of my own selfishness."

"Onegai, don't leave. We'll all miss you." Kagome sighed, as all the tension was visibly gone. "We'll see how this goes."

"Sesshoumaru-sama wants to see you in his private study. I'll take you there." Kagome nodded and followed Remi down the hallway. They came up in front of a tall staircase. It was made of polished wood and stone. Kagome was in awe of this. They went up two flights of stairs and made a right turn into another hallway. After going to the end of the hallway, they made a left and the third and the last door down was his study. (A/n: No one's getting their fast huh, Sesshie?)

Kagome looked up at the door that seemed large enough for any creature to walk through. Kagome looked back to see that Remi was gone. She smiled and silently thanked her. Kagome then proceeded to knock on the door. It opened so Kagome went inside to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

"This attack came rather sudden." Kagome looked at him skeptically.

"Uh-huh, I know that much."

"They want the jewel."

"Yes, you read what that doll said. I am not handing it over to them or anyone."

"Adamant about that?"

"I am the keeper and I intend to let that be the case until I die." 'What the hell is with all the stupid questions? What is he searching for?'

"Good, I have decided to hire someone to train you. You will learn everything you need to learn about your powers in a matter of days."

"Nani! Mikos train for years in order to learn what they need to know and you want me to learn in a few DAYS!" Kagome yelled.

"You will refrain from using that tone with me wench." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously but Kagome was fuming.

"You just told me that I have to master my power in a few days. What do you expect me to stay calm?"

"Did you not hear me? I said refrain from using that tone…"

"Wench. I heard you but listen I don't answer to the word wench. I am sick of hearing it. I have a name its Kagome. I am sure you can pronounce that you pretentious bastard."

"I have tried being nice to you wench, but you are making this difficult. I will say it one more time, refrain from using that tone with me, ningen."

"Maybe, you didn't hear me," said Kagome coolly, "I don't take well to your threats." Kagome stepped closer to Sesshoumaru daring him to try something. "Now, that we have this understanding, I will do this for myself because that bastard killed all my friends and my son."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome but didn't show his amusement. 'She's not mated and I can smell the pureness on her. Does she mean that little kitsune kit that accompanied them?' Sesshoumaru growled in response to Kagome's speech but nodded.

"Your training starts now."

"Eh?" Just then a woman came in the door with miko clothing on. She was wearing the traditional white yukata and red pants. She had olive skin and navy black hair. She had high cheekbones and full lips. The woman had a tall and graceful stature. She looked at Kagome and motioned her to follow her. Kagome shook her head and followed the mysterious woman to a building behind the castle. Kagome looked around to see a waterfall into a hot spring a few meters behind the building. The hot spring emptied into a small riverbank.

Kagome was in awe when the reached the building. It was larger up close and as the entered Kagome looked confused. She turned to look up at the tall olive skinned woman. "Ano…"

"Welcome to your new home for the next 6 months."

"Nani? I thought it was only a few days? I can't stay away that long." The woman looked at her sternly.

"I see. Sesshoumaru did not explain to you."

"Nani?" The woman sighed.

"Kagome, my name is Chaka Romana. I have been a miko for over 100 years though I am only 21. I want to explain to you how this works. You go through a special training regimen that lasts a certain amount of time. The training regimen takes place in another world. Our world and the other world run on two different times. Since you will be gone for 6 days your training will be over a course of 6 months in the other world. This room is the key to the other world. However do not open the door, or many will be in grave danger."

"So, when I come back it will only have been 6 days?"

"Correct. Now once you walk through that door. You will be transferred to the other world. I will be out here after your training is over. Now can go in, good luck and please remember that there will be things that will try to distract you and no men are in this place."

Kagome sighed and nodded. She walked towards the door turned. "Arigatou Chaka-san."

"I'll see you on the other side." Chaka smiled and Kagome looked confused as she opened the door and was pulled in.

End of Chapter 2

Onegai-Please

Kirei-Pretty

Ano-umm

Miko-priestess

Youkai-demon

Ningen-human

Arigatou-thank you

Yukata-think about the white and red uniform Kikyo and Kaede wear. The white part is the yukata.

Love it, Like it, Hate it! Let me know what and why in a review! Its only a click away…


	3. Chapter 3

"OH It's the Same ole' Song but with a different theme since you been gone"…

-The Four Tops

Hey all! This is the third chapter, things are getting interesting and I am not completely sure how this is all going to work out, so bear with me. I hope you enjoy the fic! Remember, Read and Review!

Chapter 3: Regimens and Requirements

Kagome fell into a room. All it contained was a bed, a table and a chair. She looked down to see that she was wearing a blue yukata and white pants. As she stood up, a woman with the traditional red and white miko uniform came in the door. She was about Kagome's height. She had gray hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked about 50 in age.

"So, I see you're ready. Come with me." Kagome followed the older woman out of her room and out of the building. She was in a village full of people with every day lives. She noticed that she was in Feudal Japan. When she looked to the right she saw women and children walking and running around the dirt path into the market. She looked to the right to see men faraway making and planting crops in the fields. The town was very happy and peaceful. Kagome felt she could get used to the town. As she and the woman walked forward, they approached more wooded areas with trees and animal life. Kagome noticed them walking towards a river. The woman stopped there at the riverbank. She turned to face Kagome.

"Now, you are the bathe in the river for 3 days. No food just the water around you. You are cleansing your body of anything impure in it. Use this time the rethink and make certain that ye want to undergo this training."

"Ano…miko-sama what's your name?"

"I am Kaiko. You are to just let go over everything. You are to let go of any thoughts besides to train you miko abilities. Other thoughts could interfere with your concentration. My one rule is never question me or my methods. Now once you get into the water you will be invisible to everyone but myself. Remember, clear you mind of everything." Kaiko began walking away and disappeared.

Kagome looked around and sighed. She sat on a nearby rock and noticed that there was a robe lying there folded. Kagome changed quickly into the robe and walked into the water. As the water level increased, she began floating in the water. She cleared her mind of everything that made her emotions react uncontrollably. Kagome tried not to think of the recent events.

Kagome never quite got over Inuyasha being dragged to hell, Kikyo smiling, Shippo and the others dying. It still brought tears to her eyes but she would not let that control her. This also motivated her to become stronger. They were trying to protect her, the poor untrained miko from the future. She refused to be labeled that anymore. Kagome had been fighting with herself for hours trying to clear this memory but it kept coming back to her like a haunting dream.

She sighed as she turned face up in the water. She looked at the moon glistening above her. The moon had always been comforting for her and it helped her relax. Kagome's raven hair was spread out in the water as it shimmered under the night sky giving the appearance of it being the color midnight blue. As she relaxed in the water, she felt herself getting sleepy so she retreated to the shallow water and laid on the rocks. The last thought she had was Remi, Rin and Sesshoumaru…

"When will Kagome-Onee-Chan be back?" Rin looked up at Remi as she stroked her hair.

"She'll be back soon." 'I hope. I wonder will she be okay.' She looked back down at Rin's big brown eyes. "She's alright Rin-Chan. She'll be back soon."

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was in his study doing work. He couldn't seem to concentrate with Rin making such a fuss over Kagome not being there. 'With the way Rin's acting, I may never get rid of her.' He dismissed such thoughts and went back to work.

Kagome was getting back into her clothes as Kaiko walked towards the forest. Kagome ran to catch up with her.

"You need to learn to get ready quicker and your senses are dull. You didn't even know I was right there until I shook you slightly. We have a lot to cover in our short time together." Kagome sighed. ' I thought my powers were alright.'

'For an untrained miko your powers are amazing but they also need to be tuned and trained.' Kagome looked to see Kaiko smiling.

"That's just a taste of what you'll be able to do. Now come, I'll introduce you to your other classmate." Kagome just nodded and followed Kaiko to the big building.

"Here, we are going to test you and see what you can already do. Then we will decide what kind of training to put you through."

"Kaiko-sama, what are the different kinds of training?"

"Well, since you have a limited time to be hear, all of them will be accelerated and be very difficult. Failure won't be tolerated. There are 4 different kinds of training. You could go through beginning training which teaches you all the basics of being a miko. The intermediate training teaches you the basics, herbal studies plus gives you experience in a regimen. The advanced one teaches the basics, herbal studies, incorporated with survival and tracking along with experience. The most difficult level is the expert level, which teaches you any and everything you need to know to be a miko, deals with physical fitness, herbal studies, survival training and then experience."

"I think I can do the expert level, if you'll allow me."

"You know that many people can't handle the pressure of the expert level."

"I am aware of everything you said but I want to learn everything I can about it. I want to do the expert training." Kaiko smiled.

"I like your ambition Kagome are you absolutely sure that is what you want to do?"

"Hai, Kaiko-sama, I am sure." Kaiko sighed.

"Alright then, let me introduce you to the other student who was interested in this." Kaiko motioned someone over. As Kagome saw her walk over, her eyes widened. It was none other than Chaka standing there in the flesh. Though she looked a few years younger than Chaka in the present there was no mistaking her.

"Kagome this is Chaka."

"Konnichiwa, Chaka-san."

"Konnichiwa, Kagome-san."

"Now that introductions are done, lets continue." Kagome and Chaka followed Kaiko to another area.

There was another big building. It looked thin from the out side but when you went inside you noticed how sturdy it was. The first thing you see when you go inside is a dojo and archer room. Then there is a room that's completely empty its all white and then there's a window at the top, like a simulation room.

In the back of the building was a lot of open space. It was marked like some sort of trail. To the right was another building it looked rather small and beside was a waterfall hot spring. Kagome looked at everything surprised and in awe.

"Here will be where all of your training will take place. And to the right is where you'll be staying. You are to be here at dawn and leave at dusk. I will know if you are late or not and I will know if you leave early. I will be here to train you personally everyday. I don't care whether its raining or not, you are to be hear on time, is that understood?" Kagome and Chaka nodded.

"Good, welcome to your first day of training." They were now in the dojo and archer room. "Today, I will test to see how good you are with a bow and arrow and unlike the other training regimens you will also learn to use a short sword. So pick up a bow and a quiver and we can begin." Kagome confident picked up the bow and a quiver of arrows with a smirk. Chaka's expression didn't change. They looked at Kaiko for further instructions.

"Now look at the targets in front of you. Chaka, you go first. I want you to concentrate all of your energy at the target." Chaka nodded her head and looked at the target. The arrow started pulsing and glowing purple. Chaka closed her eyes briefly and then opened them. She fired the arrow and hit the target dead in the middle as well as cracked the wall.

"Ano, Kaiko-sensei, my arrows have never done anything but purify. I'm not sure if it will have much of an affect."

"Go ahead, let's see what you can do." Kagome looked at the other target. She swallowed and relaxed. 'Okay, I can do this.' She pulled the string back and concentrated. Her arrow glowed bright blue as she closed her eyes. As she opened them, she let the arrow fly. It hit the arrow dead center, the crack in the wall disappeared, and the wall looked brand new. Kaiko nodded in approval.

"Interesting, Chaka your power is useful in a battle because it can be used as a weapon to destroy something. Though in this line of work, it complicates things because some people are possessed or otherwise and are killed. Kagome's power however has manifested into a healing and purifying power. This can be used when possessed or otherwise people but for demons only purifies them and sometimes they are not defeated."

"Hmm," mused Kaiko, "its funny how things manifest differently. We need to get your powers to develop where it can be either or depending on the intention of the user. Can either of you use you power through your hands?" Kagome nodded her head slowly.

"Kaiko-Sama, I can but if I don't concentrate I just purify anything I touch." Kagome said.

"I've never been able to manage using my powers through my hands." Said Chaka quietly.

" Okay Kagome, lets see what you have. I want you to concentrate your power on that statue." Kagome nodded and went to the statue. She concentrated on it and it disintegrated. Kagome slumped to her knees.

"Please, don't overexert yourself Kagome. That's not what this is about. Its about learning balance and control over your power." Kagome struggled to get up but she made herself get up and walk behind Kaiko. 'I can't fail at this. I have to be strong for myself and my friends.'

"Okay, Kagome, since you can do that, have your arrows ever been a combination of that power and your purifying power?"

"Hai, but only twice."

"Okay, this power will come in handy when you are disarmed or caught off guard by a dangerous adversary. It can also be useful when your enemies are impenetrable by any weapons. Some of your enemies are going to have thick skin or armor that can't be penetrated by arrows or swords or guns. So you must always be prepared for any situation. This regimen will stretch your human senses and power to the limit. Do both of you still want to under go this training?" Both Kagome and Chaka nodded.

"Okay, then here." Kaiko summoned equipment for each of them. It consisted of weights for each of their arms and legs, two blue suits with matching armor (Think Sango's outfit), two sheathed swords along with two bows, and a list.

The list had what you are to do before you come, things you do after training, requirements and what you could eat. Before you came to training you had to run 1-½ miles to and from your destination, bathe and eat breakfast and keep an herbal garden. After training, you are to meditate, eat dinner, run another 1-½ miles to and from your destination and sleep until dawn. Each month the amount you run increases by a 1-½ mile. Kagome gaped when she looked at the list. 'In the last month I'll be running 36 miles a day.'

The next part was the worst though. The requirements said that you are to where your equipment at all times and everyday. That includes the weights as well. "All of these are your requirements. Now I will let you to rest for today but tomorrow your routine starts. If I were you I would figure out where I'm running to and only one break because I'll be watching. See you tomorrow. Don't be late. I don't think you'll enjoy the consequences." Kaiko suddenly disappeared, leaving Chaka and Kagome there.

"Well, Chaka-san, how about we run together that way we aren't late and we can become friends."

"Okay, there's nothing against that in the rules." Kagome smiled as Chaka and her headed to the house behind the dojo.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

"OH It's the Same ole' Song but with a different theme since you been gone"…

-The Four Tops

Hey fans! Welcome back to another chapter of 'Same Song Different Tune'! I hope your ready for something exciting and new to come! Thanks for the support of this fic and I would like you to read and review! Hope you enjoy Chapter 4 !

Chapter 4: First Month of Training

Kagome was tired when she woke up and a little frantic. She saw the sun coming up and noticed that there was a pack of seeds of many different herbs on her nightstand. She looked over to see Chaka already dressed for running. Kagome grimaced as Chaka looked over at her. As she slowly rose from bed Chaka spoke.

"I thought you wanted to run together."

"Sorry, I am just not used to waking up at this time. I guess I just don't feel motivated enough to get up and go like this."

"Well, you have to find your inspiration for becoming a stronger miko. That's what I did. I hate the morning time but I am motivated because I know why I am here. I am here because I want to protect those who I love and care about." Chaka started putting her shoes on. "Come on, I'll wait for you."

Kagome nodded and raced to put on something she could run in. While trying to get ready she realized how much heavier she felt. She then remembered the weights she was wearing. She put on her uniform and met Chaka outside. She waited for Kagome at the bottom of the steps. Kagome rushed down the steps.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. Where do you think will be a nice place to run?"

"I think through that forest. There's a creek back there and it's about 1 ½ miles away."

"Okay, then to the creek." Kagome and Chaka started running through the forest. Kagome was in awe at how tall the trees were and the thickness of the bark. She could tell that this forest was old and she felt oddly calm in there. "I hope I come to know this forest pretty well." said Kagome to Chaka.

"Yeah, It will be cool during this season. We just have to get in and out fast this evening. Many things come out in the darkness."

"O…okay." Kagome was already panting when they were halfway through the forest while Chaka was breathing harshly. Kagome noticed then that they were on a trail. She looked up to see birds flying and small animals climbing from tree to tree to their destination. Kagome's paces were slowing down as she tried to keep up with Chaka.

Chaka's strides were slowing but her determination to keep up her speed was what kept her going. Kagome sighed and sped up to keep up with Chaka. They were arriving at the clearing when Chaka's strides began decreasing. They came out of the forest and could see the clearing. They ran for about a ¼ mile when they came right to the creek.

Kagome felt as if she was about the faint. Her legs were screaming in agony as she sat down by the creek. She looked at the weights on her and sighed.

"I am aching all over. How about you Chaka-san?"

"My legs feel like pieces of lead."

"Well, we have to get back," said Kagome sighing, "After running like that I think I will need something to keep me up for the rest of the day." Kagome stumbled while getting up but stood there.

"Ready?" said Chaka.

"About as ready as I'm going to be." Kagome and Chaka ran back towards their temporary homes. They were pushing themselves to the max and by the time they got back they were ready to just faint but neither did. They went to the hot springs and relaxed.

"Now this is something I could get used to. Bathing in a hot spring every morning, I can feel my muscles relaxing as we speak."

"Yeah, Hot springs are nice and a good way to relax." Chaka smiled.

"Too bad we couldn't do this all day. I am definitely doing this after practice is over."

"The way things are now we might have to." Both girls sighed as they relaxed in the water. They stayed there for a little more time and then retreated to the dojo.

"Welcome to your first day girls. Glad to see that you are on time and ready to begin." Kaiko said. "Well follow me, we are about to see how skilled a swordsman you each are."

Sesshoumaru was in his office reading over some documents for the lands. There was supposed to be a meeting of the Lords of the Lands next month held in the castle of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru grimaced at the thoughts of the other lords in his home. His biggest concern was not that however but the mysterious raven-haired miko with the strange kimono on.

'Why does she continue to stay in my mind?' He dismissed his thoughts of Miko when a knock was heard at his office door.

"Enter."

"Sesshoumaru-Sama, Rin-sama has requested to go into the garden."

"She may go but only if you watch her. Jaken is away on business matters."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-Sama." Remi closed the door of his office and went to retrieve Rin from her room.

Sesshoumaru thoughts continued to drift back to Kagome. 'This is ridiculous, This Sesshoumaru will not even consider having any ties to a human miko no less.' He went back to work and fought to keep his mind on work and not a certain raven-haired miko.

Remi and Rin were outside in the garden playing and collecting flowers. Remi had been teaching her flower arrangement and Rin loved flowers.

"And what are these called?"

"Daffodils."

"That's correct Rin-Chan."

"Remi-Chan."

"Hai?"

"Do you think Kagome-onee-chan, will like the flowers?"

"Hai, I think Kagome-Chan, will love the flowers." Rin smiled a big toothy grin. Remi smiled at the child and chased her as Rin ran around with her arms spread out in the garden.

"So you want us to use bamboo sticks charged with energy to fight one another?" said Kagome looking at Kaiko.

"Hai, I believe that since you both have an equal amount of power that they will cancel each other out. " Chaka and Kagome had already done hand-to-hand combat for a few hours and archery practice and this was the last exercise of the day.

"Afterwards you two may go." Kagome and Chaka looked at each other and nodded. They were both exhausted and tired but didn't dare show it for they knew that this was a decision to pick this level of training.

Kagome sighed and picked up the bamboo stick. She charged it with an amount equal to Chaka's and charged at her. Chaka had easily block Kagome's attack. Kagome jumped back and decided to use a different approach. Kagome and Chaka circled each other looking for an entrance. Chaka saw one and charged at Kagome. Chaka had hit Kagome in the side but not without a cut in the shoulder delivered by Kagome.

"Funny how I have never used a sword in my life." Chaka and even Kaiko looked at Kagome in shock.

"So where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I watched my friends in the battles when we fought against some of the demons and evil people."

"So you are an observer? You learn things by watching them and test them when needed. Interesting, I think that this is all for today. I want you to each shoot 50 arrows and practice hand-to-hand combat tonight before you eat but after you run. You're dismissed." Chaka and Kagome dropped the bamboo sticks in relief as they left the dojo.

"You've never done swordsmanship before?" gaped Chaka.

"Nope, never."

"Wow, I am impressed Kagome-Chan."

"Well while my blood is pumping why don't we go for our run now."

"Alright, let's go." Kagome and Chaka ran through the forest to the creek and back in no time. Their adrenaline was pumping as they started shooting arrows. Chaka hit bull's eye 35 out of 50 times and Kagome hit it 40 out of 50 times.

"Wanna practice hand to hand combat with me Kagome-Chan." Sweat was dripping all over Kagome's body as she laid down the bow. She was breathing hard as she looked up at Chaka who wasn't looking much better. She was sweating hard as well. Her breathing was steady as Kagome shook her head. Kagome stood up straight and practiced with Chaka.

With every kick and punch they through at each other their movement was depending on their determination to finish this training regimen and becoming stronger. Kagome was the first to fall leaving Chaka as the winner. They were breathing hard and struggling to keep their balance as they headed into the forest to find dinner.

They managed to find a rabbit and catch it. They skinned, cleaned and turned it into a soup with assorted vegetables and began to eat. Each girl was hungry and realize just how much when the food was done. After they finished, they meditated by the hot springs and began to unwind. As they came back to reality they slid into the hot springs lazily.

"Wow, talk about a killer first day, then we are going to do this every day this month. Next month she is going to teach us physical fitness and herbs, then the third month is survival training and power balancing."

"Then she said the fourth and fifth month will be nothing but tests and then the final month she is going to take us to the other side of the land and we have to get back here. That's the hard part. Getting from one side of the lands to the other." Chaka sighed.

"We've got our work cut out for us."

"Yeah, but I will complete it for the sake of my friends. Naraku won't get away with it." Tears were streaming down her face. "I won't let him after that…" Chaka looked at the distraught Kagome.

"Listen, I know what its like to have a loss. It will be okay, you have to let it go though. You need to let your heart and soul heal. You can hold it in forever." Kagome began sobbing softly.

"Arigato Chaka-Chan. I'm going to sleep. Dawn comes early you know." Kagome walked back towards the house and Chaka sighed. She was behind Kagome walking back with her.

Days passed by and they were much like the first one. Over the next few months Kagome's motivation for wanting to become stronger and so her determination fueled by her emotions caused her to improve tremendously. The days turned into months as she and Chaka became closer friends and the training got harder. Kagome and Chaka could feel themselves getting stronger as their weights were getting heavier with the increasing amount of running and training.

Each girl learned all sorts of spells and could generate power through their eyes, hands and any weapon of choice. They knew how to fight incase of loss of weapon. They knew how to create a barrier strong enough to deflect virtually any attack. They knew what to do if they had to survive in any form of weather and now they were going to be put on the other side of the lands.

They weren't allowed to transport themselves anywhere and they could not take anything but a few necessities and their weapons. They were to come back to the miko village within a months' time. Chaka and Kagome were to travel together at all times unless something happened. The girls were now in the middle of no where at the peak of winter time.

"Well here it goes." The girls traveled to the north in the direction of their destination.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

"OH It's the Same ole' Song but with a different theme since you been gone"…

-The Four Tops

Hey readrrs wassup! How are ya enjoying the fic! I tell you I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! This kinda fic is not my norm style but you know I am really having some fun writing it and I hope your having fun reading it! Let me know in a review!

Chapter 5: Journey North to Complete Training Part 1

Kagome and Chaka were walking through the snowy forest looking for some place to rest and camp for the night. IT was near dusk and they wanted to be away form the heart of the forest before nightfall. The trees were starting to look alike as the sun began going down. Just as they were sure they weren't gonna make it a clearing was in the view.

"Look, there's a creek up ahead." Chaka pointed as she and Kagome headed for the clearing. They had stumbled upon a waterfall plunging into a river. There was frosty grass there and ice chunks in the waterfall and river. The girls sighed.

"I think this is about the best we are gonna get." Said Kagome finally. "Your idea was brilliant Chaka-Chan. I'm glad that we made these rabbit fur snow boots."

"Its nothing really, I just thought that the fur would come in handy." Kagome and Chaka laid their packs down. They had anything they were going to need. Growing the herbal garden really helped them in food source and healing medicine. The girls sat down on the grass and started pulling out supplies for sleep.

"So what about dinner? You wanna go find a rabbit or just eat what we have?"

"Probably just eat what we have, it gets darker quicker during this season. We need to conserve our strength. If we run we're about a half a day away form the closest village." Kagome pulled out a few vegetables and took her equipment off to relax. Kagome sat her bow and quiver of arrows on her left and her sword on the right. Just in case someone or something got through the barrier she would be ready. Chaka started a fire and through the vegetables in the pot over the fire.

"Kagome-Chan, remember when I asked you what motivated you, did you ever figure it out?"

"As a matter of fact Chaka-Chan, I did."

Flashback

_Kagome had been meditating in her room. She was having problems concentrating. Her thoughts kept moving towards her friends before they died. Once she finally dismissed the thought, a certain silver haired Inu Youkai lord popped up in her head. She never fully understood why, even after he had saved her. She then thought about Rin and Remi. How close she got to them. Though she will only be gone for 6 days, she had been 6 months with out them and she missed Rin, Remi and even Sesshoumaru. The last thought made her blush and she opened her eyes. She decided that she needed something else to concentrate on._

End of FlashBack

"Kagome-Chan." Kagome snapped out of it and looked at Chaka once more.

"Oh, gomen. What I mean is that I do remember and I have found my motivation."

"What is it?" Kagome blushed at the thought of saying Sesshoumaru knowing that he would never accept her because she was not only a ningen but a miko as well.

"Well, my friends and I were in a fight and as a result everyone was killed but me. I was left fighting and I managed to defeat the guy who attacked us but I was in bad shape. Then a guy saved me and brought me to his house. I stay with him and his daughter and servants. I am grateful and I want to be strong enough to protect them."

"So does this guy have a name?" Kagome's blush deepened.

"Sesshoumaru and his daughter is Rin. I made friends with his servant Remi who is really nice."

"SO do you love him?"

"Wha? No, I haven't had the time to get to know him and he's my ex boyfriend's brother. I can't even think of anything of the sort."

"You say boyfriend, does that mean he courted you but you two never…" Kagome blushed harder.

"NO, I went untouched and he…" Kagome trailed off, "He chose another woman over me."

"Well it sound like to me you weren't courted at all. You were in a one-sided relationship, and I'm sure Sesshoumaru-Sama, treats you better than that."

"Well, Sesshoumaru is a Inuyoukai. He thinks humans are nothing but ants."

"But if he thought that about you then he wouldn't have save you right?" 'That is true. He did save me though I don't know why.' Thought Kagome.

"Well I don't exactly know why he saved me."

"What about Rin?"

"She's human but…"

"SO, then maybe he isn't as down on ningens as you think. I think you should give it a try after all you haven't seen him for 6 months."

"I don't know if he will miss me or if I am even a factor in his life."

"Your not exactly an easy person to forget Kagome-Chan."

Remi and Rin were sitting in Kagome's bedroom awaiting her return. They were anxious to talk to Kagome again and see her. IT seemed like she had been gone for all eternity to them. They knew Kagome had to miss them as well.

Sesshoumaru was patrolling his lands with Jaken by his side. Nothing seemed to be happening in his lands. Everything was oddly quiet. However, that was not what concerned Sesshoumaru. His constant thoughts of the raven-haired miko were starting to bother him. Her scent was old in the castle and her presence was comforting to Rin and Remi. They missed her.

"Sesshoumaru-SAMA!" The yellow-eyed toad man came with the staff in his hands.

"What is it Jaken?"

"The Lords have agreed to come to the castle 2 fortnights from now on the next full moon." Sesshoumaru started walking back through the forest to the Western Land's castle.

Chaka and Kagome were in the next town. They had already been traveling for a week. They were weary on their travels and looked for lodging in the village of people. The two girls must have appeared strange in their attire requesting lodging but this didn't matter to them.

They came upon an inn in the shape of a barn. It was made of dark redwood planks and had windows on all the sides. There was a sign outside the barn labeling the building as an inn. Kagome and Chaka looked at each other and nodded as they headed to the entranceway.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"We need lodging for two please and we request food."

"Hai, Miko-sama. That will be 7 gold pieces." Chaka reached into the pouch sitting securely at her waist pulled out the money and gave it to the man who was standing there. He smiled and called upon another man. He had long flowing red hair and startling aqua eyes. Chaka's eyes met with his and their stare lingered until she turned with a blush. The guy smirked.

"May I show you to your room ladies?" His voice was smooth velvety and deep. Chaka didn't look up at him and couldn't speak. So Kagome answered for them.

"That would be nice uh…"

"Sonosuke, Taki Sonosuke." He replied as she searched for an answer.

"Okay, Sonosuke-san." The two women followed the red head to their rooms. When they arrived he spoke again.

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask, Miko-sama."

"Kagome, I'm Kagome and this is Chaka."

"Well Lady Kagome and Lady Chaka," he said glancing at her causing her now fading blush to return, "Maybe I will see you around later." The guy left the two girls to themselves grinning wildly. The two girls walked into the room and put their stuff down. There was nothing special for they had not requested it.

It was just two beds with a wooden dresser and a closet. The window was connected to a balcony where they could sit but this also caused a problem for them.

"Do you think we should put a spell on it or…" said Chaka quietly.

"Well I suppose we should…but what about attracting attention to ourselves?"

"Maybe we don't have to do anything. We are both light sleepers and we are in a little town.

"Okay, get some rest I need time to think." Chaka just nodded and went to bed. Kagome sighed as she walked outside to look at the skies. The wind blew around her as the night got colder. She went back into her room and threw herself on the bed. She was taken into a deep sleep.

**Dream Sequence**

**Kagome looked around and noticed she was in Inuyasha's forest. She felt arms encircling her body. She turned around and noticed she was face to face with Inuyasha.**

"**Kagome, I…we need to talk."**

"**Inuyasha, you don't have to say anything, I understand your decision."**

"**I hurt you and I am sorry but I want you to know that I loved you but just not the way you need. You were like a sister to me and I had an obligation to Kikyo. Forgive me."**

"**I already have, Inuyasha."**

"**I just wanted you to here it from me." Kikyo suddenly came towards them and pulled Inuyasha into an embrace. Kagome laid eyes on her. The woman who she used to despise, who took everything she seemed to know and yet she felt nothing towards her.**

"**Kagome," she said softly, "Thank you for giving me Inuyasha back and for taking care of him. I am in your debt. Is there anything you desire?" Kagome looked shocked as the girl spoke to her. Anything I desire?**

"**N-no not really." Kikyo stared at her as if she was looking into her very soul and nodded.**

"**I see, well you will be very surprised when you return back from your training. You saw to my happiness therefore I will see to yours."**

"**Nani! I don't understand." Kikyo just smiled as they faded away and she was forced back into reality. **

When Kagome awoke it was dawn. She dressed quickly and noticed that Chaka was awake and dressed. They went down to the dining area and ordered food.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
